


Heartbreaker

by VoidSterekOTP



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Crazy Stiles, Dark Stiles, Eternal Sterek, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Oblivious Pack, Secrets, Serial Killers, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sociopath Stiles Stilinski, Strong pack, The Hale Pack - Freeform, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSterekOTP/pseuds/VoidSterekOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is one of the nicest people you could ever meet. He is sweet and caring. Loyal to the bone. Everyone sees him as the hyperactive teen with ADHD and no brain to mouth filter. But like everyone he has secrets his are just a little different from everyone else's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Walls

**Author's Note:**

> There will be violence in this so if you don't like it please don't read. If you do then please enjoy Stiles being insane.

Stiles Stilinski is one of the nicest people you could ever meet. He is sweet and caring. Loyal to the bone. Everyone sees him as the hyperactive teen with ADHD and no brain to mouth filter. But like everyone he has secrets his are just a little different from everyone else's. 

"Hey Sourwolf!" He greets as he waltzes into the Hale house. Its pack bonding night so the betas are already sprawled around the living room chatting about their week and arguing over movies and pizza.  
"Ugh what's the spaz doing here." Jackson groans as stiles enters the room and takes a seat next to his lifelong friend Scott.  
"He's pack." Scott groans looking hurt.  
"He isn't a wolf." Jackson argues  
"He is pack. Just like the rest of you." Derek finally butts in.

Stiles is fidgety, as they settle down and put Paranormal activity on. He bounces his leg up and down and taps his fingers against the arm rest. Everyone will put it down to him having forgotten to take his medication. The real reason is much darker. His mind is spinning as he gets the familiar tingle in his chest. He needs to get away. Fast.  
"Guys I'm going to head home. I forgot my Adderal and I really can't sit here I'm just going to bug you all." He is waved off by the pack who are engrossed in the film. He heads out and drives away as fast as possible, his hands shaking as he grips the wheel. 

He gets home and runs straight upstairs thankful that his dad is on a nightshift. He slips on his darker clothes and makes himself look good before going back outside and starting up his jeep again. 

He drives just out of town and parks his car so it is hidden from view of any cars that may decide to stop. Ruffling his hair he makes his way to the side of the road. It doesn’t take long for a car to pull over.

"Where are you headed?"  
"I'm trying to get to Portland." He says, flashing his least psychotic smile.  
She nods and tells him to get in. He is thankful that she doesn’t try and hold a conversation. A little way along whilst they are still on back roads he asks her to pull over as he really needs to pee. She obliges. Stupid. He goes into his pocket taking out the needle before sinking it into her throat. He has about 20 minutes before she wakes up. Stiles steps out and goes round to the driver's side door. He pulls her out and throws her over his shoulder. He loves the fact that people think he is weak. The lady is carried down the slope and into the dark forest before stiles proceeds to try her up against a tree.

She stirs after a while, just as he has set his equipment out in plain view. She panics and pulls against the restraints.  
"Oh come on sweetheart what's that going to do" He says walking over and running a finger down her tear stained cheek.  
"Please don't do this." The woman begs  
"I wish I didn't have to but I do." He smiles sickly picking up a small knife to his right and kneeling in front of her.  
"I have children!" She tries  
"I don’t really care." He lifts the knife and makes a small incision on her forehead just like he always does.  
"What's your name gorgeous?" She cries harder before choking out her name  
"Jessica."  
"Well Jessica have you learnt your lesson?"  
"YOU’RE A PSYCHOPATH" she yells, stiles just tuts and wags his finger in her face  
"Now now, I find that quite insulting. You see psychopaths care, they feel things. Me? I prefer sociopath. Did you know that all my friends think I'm the weak human? I know right how rude! They think I've gone home to take my medication but really I'm here about to cut you up."  
"Please. Please don't." She sobs  
"Aw it's okay, really it's just one. big. cut" He smiles before plunging the biggest knife into her stomach. He pulls it up and relishes in her screams before aiming the point at her heart. The cries stop instantly as her body sags and her eyes go lifeless. 

\-----

The great thing about being the sheriff son is that stiles can keep track of the open cases, it makes him laugh the majority are either supernatural or him. He learnt how to clean up a crime scene at a young age and has only got better since. He knows how frustrated his dad is about that. The fact that there is never any evidence at the crime scene. He's surprised the pack haven't got involved yet.

Stiles sprays on more aftershave than usual, to cover up any lingering scent of his extracurricular activities and heads back to the pack house thankful that Saturday is finally here. When he arrives he hears them training in the back yard so heads straight through, stopping to grab a drink before going out.  
"Hey guys" He greets with a smile  
"Okay that’s enough everyone go shower" Derek yells as he sees stiles. He walks over wrinkling his nose at the strong smell of aftershave.  
"You should as well. Did you bath in your aftershave?"  
**[Better than the alternative]**  
"I slipped and couldn’t be bothered to wipe it off." He smiles and turns to walk away making sure to bump into the door frame to keep up appearances. When he gets inside he sees the pack watching the news.  
_**"The investigation for the Heart Breaker is still underway"**_ **_"Another body was found this morning by a dog walker who proceeded to call Beacon Hills sheriff department. The victim found was Jessica Hill, 28 who was last seen leaving her home in Beacon Hills late last night. If anyone has any information please let your local police department know."_**

"Sick Bastard" Jackson growls  
**[Rude]**  
"Can we kill this guy yet?" Isaac moans  
"Yeah he's out of control man." Stiles adds [I really am out of control]  
"We will start looking into it. I don’t think its supernatural but if anything we might be able to help out." **[why can't you stay out of things]**

The pack don't stay long after, They agree to meet up the next day where stiles has promised to get some information out of his dad. Stiles sighs and flops onto Dereks couch. Acting sane is exhausting no wonder peter just let himself go.

"Why haven't you left with the others?" Derek asks  
" I thought I would spend some quality time with my Sourwolf of an alpha." Derek growls  
"This dude sounds pretty insane." Stiles says referring to himself  
"If I ever find him, I will kill him." **[good to know]**  
"Well I'm going to go for a walk."

Stiles heads out and walks towards the preserve. His mind is cloudy from Dereks threat. He has never cared for anyone. Sure he would protect his 'friends' but he honestly feels nothing. He has never felt; Guilt, remorse, sadness, love. Contrary to what people believe, he has never loved Lydia he just wanted to see her under his knife. And then there is Derek who is confusing the shit out of him. Does he feel something for him? If he does he has no idea what. He walks for a while until he decides to stop and sit on a tree stump. He loves nature, it always clears up behind him. He hears footsteps approaching which has him reaching for the small knife he keeps on him. 3 guys come into view clearly wanting trouble.

"Look what we have here" The tallest one says  
"Are you all alone?" Another one asks. Stiles plays the part of the scared teenager, getting up and backing himself into a tree.  
"Aw we've scared him. Don't worry we were just looking for the killer. He seems to lurk in here." The one stiles assumes is the leader laughs.  
"Th-the Heartbreaker?" Stiles pretends to stutter  
"Yeah." one of the men answer as he walks closer. Stiles pushes himself away from the tree dropping the act and becoming the stone cold killer he is. He tilts his head to the side eyeing the people in front of him.

"You found him" He says before he lunges forward and slits the first mans throat. He's faster than them thanks to having to run away from a new creature almost every week. The fight doesn’t last long soon the 3 men are laid in a pool of their own blood. He notices a figure out of the corner of his eye, noticing it is Derek he instantly puts his wall back up.  
"Stiles, what the hell happened?!" Derek growls  
"They came at me, They said they were going to rape me." He lets tears fall from his eyes, he looks to the bloody knife in his hand before chucking it away from himself pretending to be repulsed.  
"Stiles looks at me it was self defence okay" Derek reassures  
"Go back to the house okay. I'll take care of this" Stiles nods and runs off towards the hale house.

Laughing inside that Derek is clearing up his latest victims.  
When he gets back he heads straight for the upstairs shower. He doesn’t know how long he stands there but it must be a while according to his wrinkly fingers. He steps out and pours bleach down the drain getting rid of any evidence that may decide to come back and haunt him.

He finds himself some of Dereks clothes and shrugs them on before going back down and curling up on the couch. Derek comes in not long after. He doesn’t say anything he just chucks the blade back to stiles and goes to shower himself. 

He comes down an hour later with a scowl on his face.  
"You put bleach down the drain." He states taking a seat next to the teen.  
"I-I thought it would be best yano just in case."  
"Why do you have a pocket knife?" **[why do you ask so many question?]**  
"I run with werewolves, I wanted something that I could take with me."  
"How did you fight off all three of them" Stiles sighs **[fuck here goes nothing or everything]**  
"I-I'm stronger than I look"  
"Stiles cut the shit" So he does  
"I've done things. Things no one knows about." He starts, Derek stares waiting for more.  
"Things I'm not proud of" He laughs his eyes seemingly turning darker. He leans forward and brushes his lips against the alphas ear before whispering  
"I kill people." Dereks blood runs cold. No he hasn't. This is stiles freaking Stilinski. The hyperactive spaz who can't concentrate on anything for more than 5 seconds. But… his heart beat is steady. Like it always is. Even when he's… Oh my god Derek thinks as he looks up to the boy in front of him.  
"This isn't you talking" Derek snarls  
"I'm not possessed sweetheart" Stiles mocks  
"Stiles I think we should go and see Deaton" Of course he jumps to the conclusion of a possession stiles' whole demeanor has changed. The sweet boy now looks calm and collected like everything he says and does is calculated.  
"I'm your mate aren't i?" Stiles says with a smile  
"How did you?"  
"I'm not stupid plus you made me feel something. I obviously didn’t know at first but I do now. I know I know. woe is me why are all the people I like insane." He laughs hysterically.  
"Me though I'm not insane, I'm just a little crazy and sociopathic. Well maybe a bit more than little."  
"What are you talking about!" Derek growls  
"You see, I would love to give you a traumatic back story but I can't! Yes my mother was taken from me by some disgusting disease but I was already like this. She caught me when I slit my pet bunnies throat. Rest in peace Fluffy"  
"It's funny right? I always take the piss about you guys killing poor defenseless animals when really that’s how I started. Of course my targets became bigger. I believe you have heard of my work? They call me the heartbreaker. It's funny because I literally break hearts… even children. But that was only once not that it bothered me. It just wasn’t satisfying"

Derek growls and lunges forward, stiles is perfectly prepared to have his throat ripped out… With teeth! What he didn’t expect was Dereks lips to smash into his.  
"Your disgusting" He growls through the kiss  
"I know" Stiles pants. Derek pulls stiles into his lap and stares him in the eye.  
"You kill innocent people. You have killed more than peter" Stiles' smile turns deadly  
"I know." Stiles whispers, his eyes light up as he sees a smirk form on the alphas face.  
"I want to watch"


	2. Breaking news

***BREAKING NEWS***  
**{THE BODIES OF AMILIA RICHARDS AND TONY SMITH HAVE BEEN UNCOVERED. SMITH WAS FOUND YESTERDAY AFTERNOON IN BEACON HILLS BY A SHOP OWNER WHO** **PROCEEDED TO CALL THE POLICE. RICHARDS WAS FOUND IN THE NEXT TOWN OVER, LANDEDALE. POLICE HAVE RELEASED THAT RICHARDS BODY WAS AT** **LEAST A WEEK OLD. OFFICERS HAVE CONFIMED THAT THIS IS STILL THE WORK OF THE SERIAL KILLER KNOWN AS THE HEARTBREAKER. SO FAR THERE HAVE** **BEEN NO CONFIRMED WITNESSES. THIS BRINGS THE KILLERS BODY COUNT UP TO 11 AND THOSE ARE ONLY THE ONES THAT HAVE BEEN FOUND. ONCE** **AGAIN IF YOU SEE ANYTHING, OR WITNESS ANYTHING STRANGE PLEASE LET YOUR LOCAL AURTHORITYS KNOW.}**

"Jesus Stiles" Derek says as he closes his laptop.  
"Want to know a secret" Stiles whispers whilst kissing up the alphas jaw  
"there are at least 20 bodies that they haven't found." Derek groans and pulls the killer into a heated kiss. Derek has absolutely no idea why he is finding stiles' activities hot, he has always liked the teen, has always known that the boy is his mate but after finding out his sick little secret he just couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He should be repulsed but instead he's wanting to watch how it's done. He isn't the weak innocent human the pack view him as. No, he is a cold blooded killer and Derek has never been more turned on.

"Tonight come to mine at 6pm. Don't drive and make sure you don't look suspicious. wear all black and make sure you have something with a hood. Do you have leather gloves? Oh and by the way If you get me caught you will be the next on my table." Stiles smirks as he does his jeans up. Derek gulps at what he isn't sure.  
"I don't have gloves" Derek replies taking in his boyfriends appearance.  
"You can borrow a pair of mine" Stiles sends him a wink before walking out of the bedroom and proceeding to leave the house all together.

Derek falls back onto his bed and lays there for a while just daydreaming about stiles. He when he hears 2 vehicles approach and the voices of a three of his betas as they get closer. He gets up and slips on a casual outfit, not bothering to try and hide the scent of his new partner before heading downstairs to greet them. 

"Derek dude we need to stop this." Scott starts as soon as he sets eyes on the alpha  
"2 more bodies were found" Isaac adds  
"I know but we have no proof that he is supernatural do we? Therefore not our problem."Derek reasons  
"We don't care. If the police can't find him we will." Jackson growls  
"ENOUGH! yes the asshole killing these people is sick and probably needs his head checked but there is nothing we can do. If we get involved it will look suspicious. We are sitting out on this one okay. None of you will look into it or do anything do you understand? If you go against my orders I will take it as you challenging me." Derek deepens his voice on the last part and uses as much authority as he can along with a flash of his eyes so his betas submit to his orders. Isaac, Scott and Jackson groan but agree anyway before wrinkling their noses as the strong scent of sex and stiles hits them.  
"Why do you smell like stiles?" Scott questions.  
"He's my mate. We finally got our shit together" He smirks making the betas mock gag before practically run out the door and back to their cars.

Derek spends the rest of the day pacing around and trying to make himself busy so he doesn't think about what the night might entail. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous because in reality he is, he is also rather excited which for him is somewhat unsettling. He can honestly say he will do anything to protect his mate. Be it saving his life or covering up one that he ended he would do it in a heartbeat. 

Derek changes into a dark pair of fitted jeans, a black Henley, a hoodie and his leather jacket before looking at himself in the mirror and giving himself a once over. He pulls the hood of his jumper over his head before leaving and starting the walk through the preserve to get to stiles' house. When he arrives he is thankful that the sheriffs cruiser isn't in the driveway although he doesn't think stiles would be stupid enough to do anything remotely suspicious with his dad around. For once he doesn’t climb through the teens window, instead he knocks on the door like a normal human would do.

"Hey man." Stiles greets before waving him inside and shutting the door behind him. Derek follows stiles up to his bedroom and sits on the teens bed watching him as he puts together the finishing touches.  
"Comb your hair." Stiles says chucking him the comb before disappearing under his bed.  
"Why?" He asks confused  
"Do you want any of your hair falling out and ending up at the crime scene? Nope didn't think so." Stiles slides back from out under his bed with a black duffle bag and smiles when he sees Derek doing as he is told. Derek hands the comb back to his mate when he is done and leans over to get a look inside the bag. Stiles pulls out two pairs of black leather gloves and puts on his own before going over them with a baby wipe to get rid of any fingerprints that may have formed when he handled them. He chucks the wipes to Derek and waits for him to do the same. He goes through the bag quickly without pulling anything out and when he seems satisfied zips it up and pulls it onto his back. Stiles walks up to Derek who he can tell is actually nervous for once and pulls him into a quick passionate kiss.  
"Where are we going?" Derek asks as stiles makes his way out of the room and down the stairs.  
"We're going to go and find ourselves some happy campers." His smile is sickening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! I am actually really enjoying writing this fic. I love dark stiles! xo


	3. May I?

As they into the preserve Derek feels his heart begin to beat faster. Yes he has killed people before but he has never actively hunted someone out just to end their life. It's exhilarating. they come to a stop just out of view of a tent. Inside there are two clear shadows. A couple, Derek confirms when his sensitive ears pick up on kissing sounds.

"I want both" Stiles practically growls. His whole personality has become darker, even Dereks wolf who still sees stiles as mate is uncomfortable with the threat pouring from the teen.  
"Take this, straight in the neck. You take the guy." Stiles orders handing over a needle, Derek doesn't question he just follows his mans lead.

"Hey excuse me" Stiles calls as he approaches the tent. They hear a groan and then the rustling sound of the tent being unzipped.  
"Can we help you?" A frustrated guy asks  
"Hi I'm really sorry to bother you but me and my boyfriend are lost and I was just wondering if you could point us in right direction?" Derek is in awe at the charming personality stiles is now showing.  
"Honestly I'm not sure whilst its dark, Erm I think it's that way." He points in the general direction to the right.  
"Hey Katie come here." He calls to his girlfriend  
"Yeah baby" She comes up behind him and wraps her arms around his naked torso  
"These guys are lost which way back is it?" Whilst the couple are discussing the wrong direction stiles sends a little nod to his mate and lets a smirk creep onto his face.  
"Why are you guys out here haven't you heard there's a serial killer on the loose" His eyes seemingly turn darker. The couple chuckle right up until they both have needles in their necks and are falling to the floor as the sedative kicks in.

The next 20 minutes are a blur of dragging the teens and tying them to trees, Derek watches as stiles sets out his knives in front of the couple so they have a nice view when they wake up. Stiles approaches the man and kneels in front of him before slapping his face and cooing at him to wake up.  
"Hey buddy. how you feeling?" Stiles asks when the mans eyes flutter open.  
"What- No, your-your him." He stutters, stiles nods and nods to Derek to wake up the girl.  
"So my friend what are yours and that beautiful ladies names?"   
"T-Terry, Please don't hurt her!" Stiles looks to Derek who is knelt by the girl and smirks.  
"I like it when they beg. Derek would you beg?" Dereks eyes widen, not sure which context to take it in.  
"Yay she's awake!" Stiles exclaims as the girl begins to stir.  
"Hey sweetie what's your name?" Stiles asks tracing the knife he picked up against her jaw.  
"T-Terry" She cries out  
"Nope that's his name" He points to the tree next to her and sees her physically relax.  
"Theresa" Stiles nods and turns around to find his knives.  
"Big, little or medium?" He asks without turning around.  
"Big? okay" The victims are crying and wailing hoping that someone will come to their rescue. Stiles looks to Derek who is watching his every move with fascination. Stiles taunts Theresa as he starts to make little cuts on her boyfriends face before he plunges the knife into the mans abdomen causing him to cry out.  
"Can i?" Derek asks distracting stiles who is making the mark deeper, stiles' smile turns deadly as he nods and hands another knife to his mate.  
"Into the stomach then drag to the heart. Don't be sloppy" Stiles says as he uses all his strength to get past the rib cage then with 2 swift movements removes the now deceased mans heart. Once Derek has finished his stiles arranges them back near their tents in a sickening position. 

Stiles doesn't really say much as they jog back to his house he sees locked in his own little world, fantasying about the kill they just shared. When they reach the tree line which gives them a good view of the Stilinski household stiles holds his hand out and stops Derek from moving.  
"Gloves off, hood down my dad is in." Derek obliges and puts the blood soaked items into stiles bag, he watches as his boyfriend unzips his jacket ruffles his hair, checks himself for any possible blood splatter and then heads towards his childhood home.

"Hey daddio!" And there it is the flailing teen is back.  
"Hey son where have you been? Derek." The sheriff nods when the alpha comes into view.  
"We had a pack meeting but I didn't drive so Derek dropped me off and promised to help with my biology homework." Stiles grins and speeds off when his father agrees without suspicion. Derek thought the whole homework thing was a lie but apparently just like so many other things he was wrong, and after showering and helping stiles clean up he now has the teen on his lap whilst they are conveniently discussing anatomy. Stiles and Derek are settled and working contently until there is a knock on the door.

"Stiles I have to go to work, don't go out without letting me know where you are going." The sheriff says looking slightly defeated.  
"Is it bad?" Stiles asks with a 'worried' expression.  
"Double 187. Be careful when you're out and you Derek."  
The sheriff leaves without another word. Derek turns to stiles looking slightly panicked but is met only with a smug grin and a chuckle. Oh god what has he gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 187= Homicide(from what i have read)   
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you think or anything you want to happen!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?! I think i might turn this into a mini series. I'm interested as to what Derek really thinks. Let me know if there anything you would like to happen.


End file.
